CFC Tech
This page is dedicated to the sharing of information among those working on technology, databasing, and web development for the Cardinal Free Clinics Requests Submitted Any requested changes should be listed here along with the name of the requester. Approved Request which have been approved by the managers should be moved here High Priority * Add two "Interpreter - On Call" slots to the sign up form. *On Arbor "New Visit" page, the "pre-clinical" volunteer is not saving (from drop-down menu). Pearl/Alex * When a new volunteer profile is created there is no way to access it until that person signs up for a shift (they need to use their sunet id to do that. We would like to be able to create a profile, then search for it and sign that person up for shifts. This is especially important to do for the doctors who don't actually use the interface themselves. Alex * The staff report (staffReport.jsp) displays the doctors 3 times in different ways (Doctor/Provider, Doctor, Physician) and then repeats the full day preclins and clinicals. There should only be one entry for each Asya/Alex *Arbor: Delete "no response" from list of Specialty Clinics (having "none" is adequate) Alex * Arbor: Add a sign in slot for up to 4 staff to do "Specialty Services, indicate in comment" This is to let people sign up to do things like give flu shots or work in just one of the spec clinics Alex * Arbor: The "Home" link in the top left corner links to https://med.stanford.edu/arbor/MEMBERS/ instead it should be to https://med.stanford.edu/arbor/members or whatever else is the appropriate relative link Alex * Arbor: Remove one of the PCAP sign in slots and add an additional Pre-Clinical full shift Alex *Remove the multiple date sign up option from the volunteer login option Alex (for now, will eventually want to have it check to make sure enough slots are available for each person) Low Priority *On Arbor "New Visit" page, under referrals, "Other" should go at the end, and under "Specialty Clinics," "none" should be at the top Pearl/Alex. * It would be nice to be able to delete profiles since many volunteers have multiple profiles which can be confusing. Mori Also, if we could create a way of altering a volunteer profile to "combine" the clinic days of separate profiles. *Arbor: Add "Belle Haven" and "Benefits Analyst" to list of referral sites Alex * We need an Improved search by particular fields: Specialty Clinic, Referral Site, Provider (Doctor and preclin). A list of all patient visits in those categories (maybe grouped by time or something if there are too many). Alex * Add an alternate phone number slot Alex * Change month display/menu so it has both numeric and text form - Oct (10) (Asya/Alex) *DB: PPD Fast Track interface; A potential issue that I can think of here is the patients to come to Arbor, say for a physical for school or a shelter, and have a complete history and physical in addition to a PPD placement (in which case we would to somehow combine or link both forms so that they correspond to the same MNR *Arbor: Figure out the best way to schedule specialty clinics for a particular day - a way to make a note on the sign_up.jsp page that allows people to add a specialty clinic day. Maybe use the existing SC menu from the patient form and radio buttons? Alex *Create a patient demographics page for an undergrad to input patient information -- this should have permissions which are different from the full record. This then involves thinking about how permissions are currently set up on the record system. Alex ---- Needs Clarification / Did Not Fix *DB: mixed ethnicity patient, it gets counted as two patients *Under the "Pt. reminded?", would be nice if it had "Yes - called", "Yes - sent letter" and "No" check boxes. < DID NOT FIX: can fix, just requires adding a new column to REFERRAL_FOLLOWUP (+ stuff to the Followup class, etc) > *The first column could read "Referral faxed" then have yes, no and N/A check boxes for that column. *Make order and content of demographic info correspond to the undergrad intake sheet (right now some questions are missing from one or the other and are out of order in the DB) *DB: Adding a section for the vouchers *DB: There was a suggestion to link the pharmacy inventory excel spreadsheet to the medications on the patient chart, so that the system calculates how many pills we have left in-stock. I am not very convinced this to be a good solution/replacement to the pharmacy coordinator. *meds: add a 'generic rx' option * CHECK-IN code (not sure what is meant by this but it was listed - Alex Morgan) ---- Completed Once somebody on the team has completed a request, it should be placed here PFC Website * Remove "Health Research" from navigation bar Chao -- completed 11/21/07 J.Sin * redirect 'donations' section to CFC (malavika prabhu) -- completed 11/21/07 J.Sin JSP Changes *report: removed a check on meds list (now no longer checks if lot# != null)... figured that (1) vouchers may not list lot#s, also (2) sometimes might not have lot# for other reasons *PFC -> enable multi-date sign up (confirm.jsp); *- Make sure tally function for (vouchers, referrals, etc.) for clinic reports is accurate *Also, once the referral boxes are completed, if you hit submit, you can never go back to update a report. Would be nice if the button on bottom was "save" and you could indefinitely return to update any referral follo-up info. *DB: icd9 code verification and faster lookup, ICD9 codes start with a 'V', some are just numbers, some have two digits after the period, some just one, *DB: Drop down tabs for common addresses of cities and towns in the area so they all get mapped to the same thing *DB: When people register as a volunteer, there is a question that asks if they are "HIPAA Level 2 Trained". Can you alter that to something like "completed HIPAA Fundamentals (Level 2) Training *DB: it would be great to have two or three PCAP spots *- Any way to organize the referral check boxes into columns in alphabetical order? *column only... could possibly also put in a scrollable frame... *F/U: Under "Pt. Appt. kept", would be nice to have "Yes" and "No" check boxes. *For the labs link under the Follow-up tab:Can delete the "envelop w/ address" and "lab rec'd" and "doctors notes" columns *DB: Change the database so the drug name shows up in the report section (especially useful to keep track of medications dispensed from our pharmacy, vs the medications prescribed/given Walgreens vouchers forms *- Make sure Arbor can look up PFC patients by medical record number (MRN) *lab F/U: None of the fields automatically populate, so wondering if there's a glitch. *PFC -> enable show completed follow-ups *registration.jsp -> social services: make it a vertical list referrals follow-up: fixed bug with status-code drop-down. Also added ability to un-complete a follow-up. * Add 2 more slots for physician signup Arbor *Expanded data reported in the 'referrals report' (& made this option appear for all clinic dates) & made it report _all_ referrals, not just completed. DB Changes These are all now in the SQL script etc/database/mh_updates.sql. *add "PCAP" to the list of roles from the drop down menu in the profiles. **-> add an entry in REF_DATA with ATTR_ID=75 and RD_CODE = 1002 and RD_DESC = "PCAP" *- Add referral check box for Agile Physical Therapy - Add referral check box for Foothill Dental Hygiene - referral: Arbor Allergy **-> add entries in REF_CODE: RD_CODE = 0F29, 0F2A, 0F2B **-> add entries in REF_DATA with ATTR_ID=67 and RD_CODE = 0F29/0F2A/0F2B and RD_DESC = ... *- Make and "other" referral check box with a blank field **-> add entry in REF_DATA with ATTR_ID=67 and RD_CODE = 0F0F and RD_DESC="Other" and ALLOW_MODIFIER=7 *DB: - Adding a section/tab to the clinic report/patient chart where we can see if the patient was seen by a Specialty Clinic (especially useful if there is more than one SC running per day **-> add column in PATIENT_VISIT "SPECIALTY_CLINIC" (char - 4B), default=2000 **-> add rows to REF_CODE 2000,2001, 2002, 2003 **-> add row to ATTR (ATTR_ID=79, SITE=2, NAME=specialtyClinic) **-> add rows to REF_DATA (ID 1300+, ATTR_ID=79, RD_CODE = 2001-2003, 2000, RD_DESC = Dermatology, Opthalmology, Musculoskeletal, None) *added referral for Ophthalmology, specialty clinic for Optometry Pending Actions Editing Code Setting the IRT webapp / JBoss Server on your system #Get pre-made jboss directory from Mark / Shoa. #Download JDK from here, and install #Add environment variable JAVA_HOME=. #Make sure you're in the School of Medicine Firewall (either wired in some parts of campus, or use VPN). #Run /bin/run.bat (or run.sh for unix). #Access the webapp through: #*'Arbor' http://localhost:8080/arbor/secure/sign_up.jsp (or registration.jsp, etc.) #*'PFC' http://localhost:8080/pfc/secure/sign_up.jsp #It's set-up for BASIC authentication, which does not require a password (but it does require a username). Downloading and Building Source Code Get Source # Get Eclipse (http://www.eclipse.org/downloads/) and the Java JDK (http://java.sun.com). # Get Subclipse (SVN for Eclipse) (http://subclipse.tigris.org/install.html). # try without first Install JBoss plugin for Eclipse (Eclipse plug-in URL http://download.jboss.org/jbosside/updates/stable). # Open Eclipse, go to Window -> Perspective -> ... -> SVN Repository Exploring. Add repository https://irt-svn.stanford.edu/repos/irt/intranet/xclinic/xclinic-trunk . Right-click on that folder (xclinic-trunk) and choose Checkout.... # Now you can edit the code, etc. - go to Window -> Perspective -> Resource. Build # Get JBoss folder (or download standard JBoss and Oracle JDBC Jar file, but app will not actually run). # In the folder above xfc on your hard drive, place a file called build.properties with the following: oracle-jdbc.jar = /server/default/lib/ojdbc14.jar jboss.home = database.password = thr333 # Edit etc/web/web.xml - Replace "WEBAUTH" with "BASIC" (caps!), 1 location. # Go to Eclipse, open the xfc project, right-click on build.xml and choose Run As->Ant Build. You should see progress in the Console window. You should get "BUILD SUCCESSFUL" at the end. # Run JBoss. Looking at Dev DB # Get Oracle's SQL Developer client from here. # Database URL is pfc_prod/thr333@irt-dev-db.stanford.edu:1521:dev . Test System PFC office computer (http://osa-49yfdc1.stanford.edu:8080/arbor/secure/sign_up.jsp). Tips and quirks * You cannot use Dreamweaver MX 2004 to edit the external sites. You must use Dreaweaver CS3.